supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Orville Thomas
Orville Thomas is a Druid, a magic user whose powers seem to oppose those of typical witches. He has little love for hunters and thus borders on being an enemy of the Winchesters though not quite someone for them to hunt down. Background Orville Thomas has a family history of Druidic practices. His mother was a druid as was his maternal uncle. He was given the name Orville as per his family's tradition to have at least one living member of the family bear the name. His mother saw that he had a strong natural gift for magic and began to nurture it when he was a small boy. Orville and his cousin Natalie lived mostly normal childhood lives as they were taught by his mother and uncle of the Druid ways. Back in 2004 when Orville and Natalie were roughly 12 years old Natalie's father had saved someone from being hit by a car in such a miraculous way that it made the papers and the nature of the story drew a hunter to investigate. The hunter killed both Natalie's father as well as Orville's mother and stole her gris-gris bag as a trophy. This sparked a deep loathing and distrust of hunters between the two of them. Season 9 Orville grew up and eventually made it to Stanford University along with his cousin to study and become a therapist. While there they brought a few peers into the Druid ways and taught them their way of life as well as how to channel magic from the earth. He had a best friend named Lucas that also seemed to have a crush on his cousin Natalie though she was dating a player on the college football team. When Natalie tried to be honest about herself with her boyfriend he was less than understanding and soon was killed by mysterious circumstances. Those circumstances drew hunters Sam and Dean to Stanford and they soon found themselves facing each other down. Orville went out of his way to make things difficult for the Winchesters like keying the Impala as he also tried to investigate what had killed Natalie's boyfriend and bring the hunters. He eventually found it was his friend Lucas who killed him and was starting to dwell into evil and was trying to usurp Orville's position of leader of their druid clan. Orville fought with Lucas and drove him to run when it was clear that he couldn't beat Orville. However, two from their clan that Lucas was trying to corrupt were frozen by Orville and he tried to reason with them but they were shot and killed by Dean Winchester. In his rage he tossed the brothers back and took off. Orville then left Stanford to both find Lucas and because he felt he failed as the clan's leader for not seeing this happening and for letting two of their number die from the hunters. He did linger to make sure that the Winchesters left Stanford when Natalie threatened them with the authorities to leave town and never come back or send more hunters. Season 10 Orville had gone off on a solo mission to try and find Lucas in order to stop him from further abusing his magic to do more evil. On the road, he came across a string of murders that had markings of magic about them. Thinking that Lucas might be involved he went on and investigated. He came to a morgue where a waiter had been killed and confirmed that magic did indeed kill the man and ran a revealing spell to see if it was indeed Lucas. The spell however revealed to him that it wasn't his former friend but a member of the Grand Coven. He was shocked at the revelation and went on to try and find the witch. The trail led him to a hooker that was about to be killed by a demon in an alley. Orville saved the woman and destroyed the demon. The hooker was shocked at the use of his magic, as unknowingly to him she had abandoned Rowena who had taken her friend and cursed her to try and stop Sam and Dean Winchester from catching them. Orville assured her that he wasn't going to hurt her and only wanted to talk. Powers and Abilities Orville comes from a long standing bloodline of druids so his knowledge and teachings are highly advanced. He has a great deal of magical power, enough that even a witch as old and powerful as Rowena shows caution. *'Magic: '''Orville can channel magic from the Earth as opposed to witches who get their powers from demons or other malevolent deities or forces. He can cast magic spells and can create many protection charms and devices to fulfill a certain purpose. His magical strength is strong enough to cancel a curse from a witch as powerful as Rowena. *'Telekinesis': Orville is able to move objects to and from him by will with very little effort. He is also able to launch people off their feet with a simple flick of his wrist. *'Witch Killing Spell Immunity: The witch killing spell doesn't seem to have any effect on him as when Dean tried to use it on Orville and it didn't give him a scratch. *'Gris-Gris Bag: '''Orville has a mojo bag that he crafted himself as a child. It resembles a hex bag but has the Aquarian star stitched on it that seems to amplify his power as well as somewhat help protect him from enemy spells. It also repelled Dean due to him bearing the Mark of Cain. *'Demon Slaying Spell: Orville has a spell that will evict a demon from a human host and then destroy it. However, it might not work if the demon is too strong or Orville's strength is too stressed. *'Hand to Hand Combat': Orville possesses adequate fighting skill where he can put up a respectable fight against a trained hunter. Vulnerabilities Orville may be a strong druid but his power has limitations. *'Iron': Orville's magic could be blocked or dispelled by iron. Orville casting a spell.jpg|Orville casting a spell Orville2.jpg|Orville thinking on the downward spiral of events pouch brown.jpg|Orville's Gris-Gris Bag Lucas.jpg| Lucas Marshall: Orville's best friend turned enemy Facts and Trivia The name Orville means Spear Strength. Category:Fanon Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Human Category:Magic Practitioners